


Needle and scissor, scissor and pin

by lotesse



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Shore Leave, Spock POV, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably needles and sutures. All the pain. They used to hand-cut and sew people like garments. Needles and sutures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and scissor, scissor and pin

**Author's Note:**

> The summary epigraph comes from the TOS episode "City on the Edge of Forever," but there's nothing in the ficlet that specifies TOS or AOS.

The ground is cool and green beneath Jim's head, heavy verdure completely covering loamy soil. Spock notes it as he does a hundred other data points: orbital position, oxygen atmosphere mix, the animal sounds of pain that Jim is making as he bleeds. Sanguine Jim, who needs all his blood. 

McCoy has a modified laser-focus threaded with fiber from the Captain's trousers where they, also, had been cut by the terrible wound to Jim's femoral artery. 

McCoy had held pressure on the affected area while Spock disassembled both phaser and fabric.

“Shit,” McCoy says around clenched teeth. “Shit, I don't believe this, this is a nightmare. Spock, come over here, I'm going to need you to hold his fucking leg together while I sew him up like – like some kind of a goddamn shirt. God, god, this is insane – this is obscene!”

There is no other help to come; they will not be missed by the Enterprise for 2.384 hours yet, and the extraordinary electromagnetic field surrounding the planet, the reason for their primarily scientific expedition, disagrees with Starfleet communications equipment. They have lost everything else. The shoreleave has not been going well.

McCoy places Jim's lower body across Spock's hips; Jim's head lolls like a child's in sleep. As always, Spock feels it like a hole in the universe: Jim hurt, unconscious, absent, mortal. Spock's hands grow slick and hot with blood as McCoy swallows, lets his eyes fall momentarily closed (3.712 seconds, Spock reflexively notes), inhales, and begins to stitch. His improvised needle pierces the Captain's skin, trailing black thread behind it, a lace to keep Jim from coming apart at the seams.


End file.
